The goal of this pilot subproject is to construct a surface plasmon resonance spectroscopy (SPR) instrument and to use SPR methods to advance the development of new antidotes for victims of venomous bites. The construction of the SPR instrument will provide the versatility of an open architecture design, which permits custom configurations, future modifications, and performance enhancements. SPR is ideally suited for studying the binding of venom proteins and antidotes. SPR is a highly sensitive surface technique that can be used to monitor molecular scale changes on surfaces by tracking light reflectivity changes at derivatized metal interfaces. Uncovering the fundamental details of bimolecular interactions and recognitions within living systems is central to many issues in human health. The SPR of reactions at functionalized surfaces offers distinct advantages for studying biological reactions, including (1) very low detection levels without sample amplification, (2) data are gathered in aqueous and biologically relevant environments, and (3) there is no requirement for fluorescent labeling of the reactants. Immediate aims will focus on the construction of the SPR instrument and validating the SPR's function by fully characterizing the binding of Mojave toxin with the antidote anti-Mojave toxin. Mojave toxin is a powerful protein type toxin found in rattlesnake venom. Long term research goals include studies on Mojave toxin that contribute towards the synthesis of safer venom antidotes, which, unlike current Mojave toxin antidotes, can be repeatedly administered without compromising the human immune system. SPR can help to find new molecular analogs that have a strong affinity for snake venom proteins. The results could be applicable to other toxins and the SPR methods may be used for rapid toxin identification. Motivation for studying Mojave toxin includes the possibility of using the toxin in a controlled delivery to diseased cells in the body of MT for targeted cell death, which is a very effective strategy for treating cancer. Mojave toxin's effect on living cells and model membranes will be evaluated by SPR.